The Red Of Soldier
by KAMENRIDAGekijouban9
Summary: Sosok yang diciptakan untuk menjadi sebuah senjata mematikan, untuk suatu negara. Dilatih dan dieksperimen , tanpa rasa peduli maupun kasihan. Hingga suatu ketika Negara yang menjadi tempat Project ini hancur lembur dari segala aspek, membuat Project ini ditutup dan dilupakan, dianggap telah mati kenyataan dia masih hidup sebagai The Red's Scarf Soldier.


**The Red Of Soldier**

* * *

_CHAPTER 1:_

_Code : The Red's Scarf Soldier_

_Disclamer:__ Boku No Hero Academia : Kohei Horikoshi._

"_R" Berbicara_

'_R' Batin_

_Warning: Afternatif __Timeline. / Before Izuku Midorya in U.A / The Big Three a Class 1._

_Pair: ... _

_Ranted : __T-M_

_Opening : [Alexandros] Starrrrrr feat. GEROCK_

* * *

_Summary :_

_Sosok yang diciptakan untuk menjadi sebuah senjata mematikan, untuk suatu negara. Dilatih dan dieksperimen dalam kondisi yang sangat diluar nalar bagi manusia normal, tanpa rasa peduli maupun kasihan. Hingga suatu ketika Negara yang menjadi tempat Project ini hancur lembur dari segala aspek, membuat Project ini ditutup dan dilupakan, dianggap telah mati tapi pada kenyataan dia masih hidup dan berkelana ke penjuru dunia sebagai seorang The __Red's Scraf Solider_

* * *

Di seuatu keramaian kota seorang pria dewasa berlari menembus kerumunan ribuan orang, keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningnya dipikirannya hanya ada ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

Seharusnya dia berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan ini semua, tapi waktu tidak dapat diputar balik. Sekarang dia harus menangung akibat dari ini semua.

Pria berpakaian jas hitam ini berbelok memasuki gang kecil, sejenak dia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Ia sudah berlari cukup jauh, hanya berharap kalau sosok itu tidak menemukan dirinya disini.

Namun…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tali dengan ujungnya terdapat sebuah benda tajam datang dari atas dan langsung menacap ke leher, Pria malang ini. dengan bersusah payah dia mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang tertancap itu.

Tapi….

Terlambat, dia tiba-tiba diseret naik membuat Pria ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Ia tewas dengan keadaan seperti gantung diri…

Dan kini kita dapat melihat pelaku yang melakukan ini semua, keluar dari balik bayangan. Seseorang berpakaian armor hitam dibalut sebuah matel hitam dengan tambahan sebuah syal merah, dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah senjata jenis Sniper, satu tempat hand gun jenis Revolver di samping paha kanan serta beberapa belati yang berada tertempel di bagian dada.

Matanya merah bulat, melihat kearah keramaian orang berlalu-lelang dihadapan gang ini, tidak lama setelah itu dia menghilang seperti angin.

**Timeskip!**

Kator Kepolisian.

Kini tengah diadakan sebuah rapat antara Kepolisian dan Hero…

Lebih dari 20 Pahlawan Pro dilibatkan dalam rapat ini, dan tema dari rapat ini adalah kasus 'One Night Five Death.'

Kepolisian tidak dapat berbuat banyak dalam kasus yang sangat rumit ini, karena mereka sampai sekarang belum punya sindikasi pelaku pembunuh ini.

"Baiklah sepertinya semuanya sudah datang, Jadi kita tidak pelru berbasa-basi lagi." Ujar seorang bernama Tsukauchi.

"Seperti yang sudah diketahui, kasus pembunuh misterius dari hari- kehari semakin meningkat, dalam satu malam mungkin ada sekitar 1-5 orang terbunuh dengan cara yang berbeda-beda."

Para Pahlawan Mendegarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Detektif tersebut, Apa lagi mendengar kalau pembunuh ini semakin meningkat dapat membuat nama Hero menjadi tercoreng di mata masyarakat yang dimana mereka harusnya memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman dari aksi kriminal, karena itu mereka harus sesegera mungkin menangkap pelaku agar ini semua tidak menjadi catatan hitam.

"Namun kemungkinan pelaku bukanlah berkomplotan namun hanya satu orang."

Mendengar itu beberapa dari Pahlawan Pro terkejut dengan Opini dari Kepolisian, seorang dapat membunuh hingga lima orang dalam satu malam adalah suatu ketidakmungkinan.

"Tunggu, Tsukauchi-san. Apa maksud mu kalau semua kasus Pembunuhan ini, pelakunya adalah sama ?"

Ryukyu, Pahlawan No 9. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan memiliki Quirk untuk berubah menjadi Naga, mencoba untuk menayakan beberapa akurat mengenai opini tersebut.

"Ini masih Opini namun Opini ini memiliki tingkat akurat sekitar 80%, sebab dari beberapa kasus pembunuhan ini. kami telah mengoptopsi para korban dimana ditemukan benda tajam menancap di titik vital dan beberapa lainnya adalah peluru, dari situ kami mencocok kan kedua benda tersebut satu sama lain dan faktanya adalah mereka semua sama dengan kata lain…"

"Semuanya berasal dari orang yang sama."

Ujar seorang yang tengah menyandar ketembok, yaitu Aizawa Shouta atau dikenal Eraser Head. Seorang pahlawan pro dengan kemampuan menghapus quirk orang lain dengan matanya.

Kini semua yang berada di dalam rapat itu hanya dapat membeku dan terdiam, memikirkan siapa sosok yang dapat melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

"Tapi jika semuanya dari orang yang sama, maka sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah motif pelaku melakukan tindakan ini semua." Ujar seorang pria pirang dengan pakaian berbahan denim sosok yang menjadi pahlawan No 4. Tsunagu Hakamata atau lebih dikenal Best Jeanist.

"Kami telah mencoba beberapa motif, mulai balas dendam hingga murni kalau tenyata dia adalah seorang pengidap penyakit gangguan mental namun tidak ada yang cocok dari semua motif itu, lalu beberapa hari yang lalu kami memutuskan untuk mencari tahu segala informasi dari para korban-korban ini, mulai Keuangan, Sosial, hingga Rahasianya kami telusuri. Hingga akhirknya kami sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang sangat mengejutkan."

Semuanya menunggu Tsukauchi mengatakan kesimpulan mengenai motif utama hasil hasil dari temua-temuan kepolisan.

"Dia melakukan semua ini hanya demi…Uang."

Serentak semuanya langsung terkejut dengan kesimpulan tersebut, sosok ini membunuh seseorang hanya demi uang. benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Tsukauchi, apa maksud dengan demi uang ?" Ujar Pahlawan No 1. All Might sang Symbol Of Peace, sosok yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para penjahat. Namun hal itu tercoreng karena sosok pembunuh misterius ini, bahkan ketika mendegar kesimpulan motif dari pelaku dia sangat marah karena menurutnya pelaku bukan lagi seorang manusia normal.

"Ini dimulai ketika kami mulai memeriksa data-data transaksi para korban, dan hampir seluruhnya ada pengiriman uang dengan jumlah nilai yang sangat besar dengan bermata uang dollar. Dan akhirnya kami sadar bahwa para korban adalah sosok yang meminjam uang pada suatu yang ilegal dan berbahaya."

"Jangan bilang kalau…" Ujar seorang Pro hero dengan berkepala Paus Pembunuh, Gang Orca atau dikenal sebagai Kugo Sakamata.

"Mereka semua meminjam uang pada para bandar kriminal kelas kakap."

Semuanya di buat terkejut kembali, jadi para korban adalah seorang peminjam maka jika ada peminjam maka akan ada sosok yang menangihnya, sekarang semuanya mulai sedikit jelas.

Pembunuh ini adalah seorang yang disewa oleh para Bos besar untuk mengurus pada para peminjam uang miliknya.

"Setelah mengetahui kalau kemungkinan ada keterkaitan antara sosok ini dengan para kelompok penjahat kelas kakap, kami mencoba mengkorek informasi dari seorang tersangka yang di tahan di penjara bagian timur Tokyo, yang dimana dia adalah tangan-kanan Bos besar salah satu kelompok."

"Biar aku tebak pasti kalian mengalami kendala, karena dia tidak mau buka suara."

Sosok lain diruangan ini seorang sepantar dengan Pahlawan No 1. Dengan kekuatan api yang hebat, Endevor sosok Pahlawan No 2. Dengan nama asilnya, Todoroki Enji.

"Tidak dia langsung mengatakan apa yang kami mau dengan keadaan gelisah dan takut, begitu kami katakan mengenai kasus pembunuhan ini."

Mendengar itu semuanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsukauchi, seorang Tangan kanan seorang Bos penjahat bahkan langsung ciut ketika mendengar kasus ini. sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan seberapa hebat kekuasaan sosok misterius ini sehingga dapat membuat seorang sekaliber tangan kanan ketakutan.

"Informasi yang kami dapat dari tangan kanan itu, hanyalah sebuah insial atau kode yang digunakan untuk memanggil sosok pembunuh ini, dan namanya adalah 'The Red's Scraf Soldier'. Dan untuk ciri fisik maupun kemampuannya tidak ada yang megetahuinya karena dia selalu menutup diri dari orang lain dan hanya fokus dengan misi yang diberikan dari yang menyewanya."

"Panggilan yang aneh!" Ujar seorang dengan suara berisik yaitu Present Mic atau Hizashi Yamada, salah satu Pro Hero yang juga adalah teman baik dari Eraser Head.

"Selain itu, dia juga memberitahu mengenai target berikut yang akan dibunuh olehnya. Kalian bisa lihat di layar, kami telah mengumpulkan informasi seakurat mungkin mengenai target."

Semua Pro Hero sekarang seperti berada satu langkah di depan sosok pembunuh ini, dengan bantuan dari pihak kepolisian mereka sebentar lagi dapat meringkus kriminal ini.

"Jadi inti dari Rapat ini adalah dalam beberapa jam kita akan memperisapkan untuk penangkapan sosok misterius yang sudah meneror masyarakat. Jadi aku harap kalian siap dengan rencana yang sudah kami persiapkan."

"Rapat selesai!"

# The Red Of Soldier #

Seorang pria berambut hitam keluar dari sebuah gedung besar dengan membawa tas dipunggungnya, banyak orang belalu lelang ditempat tersebut, namun perasaan kurang tenang di dalam dirinya membuat dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sudah hampir satu minggu, dia mendapatkan telepon dan surat dari orang yang tidak dikenal dengan isi : 'Did Everthing About Dark… Yes / No.'.

Dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang, bahkan selera makan hilang karena pesan tersebut. Dia menyadari siapa pengirim pesan tersebut namun dia tidak menyangka akan cepat sekali.

Terkadang ia menyesal kenapa harus melakukan itu…

Pria berambut hitam ini mengelengkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya berjalan entah kemana tanpa tujuan.

Namun dia atas gedung tak jauh dari situ. Sosok misterius tengah memantaunya, syal merah melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dia lah, The Red's Scarf Soldier.

**Timeskip**

Disebuah perempatan, Pria berambut hitam ini tengah menunggu lampu merah agar dia dapat menyebrang, dibelakangnya ada sebuah bagunan yang tengah di renovasi.

Dia menunggu seperti orang lain lakukan, tapi dia tidak sadar bahwa waktunya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Karena…

_**Sring!**_

Dari jarak tak cukup jauh dia sudah di bidik, Sniper warna hitam yang sangat berbahaya karena dapat mencakup jarak yang cukup jauh, selain itu proyektil pelurunya dikatakan dapat langsung menghancurkan tengkorak kepala seseorang.

The Red's Scraf Soldier bersiap melakukan-eksekusi….

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

**TEXAS SMASH!**

Teriakan seseorang membuat The Red's Scraf Soldier mengalihkan perhatiannya, seseorang bertubuh kekar bersiap melancarkan pukulan kearah wajahnya dari samping. Siapa lagi kalau bukan All Might No. 1 Hero.

**Braak!**

Tidak ada waktu menghindar sosok bersyal merah ini, terhempas dan terjun bebas dari atas gedung yang menjadi tempat membidik targetnya.

**Boom!**

Dia menghantam jalanan dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat retakan-retakan disekeliling tempat tersebut, All Might langsung turun kebawah dan melihat sosok yang menjadi incaran mereka, Pahlawan Pro dan Polisi.

Asap mengembu dari tempat mendaratnya sang pahlawan No.1, dia kini terseyum karena sebentar lagi sosok misterius tersebut akan di jebloskan ke penjara oleh mereka.

Para pahlawan pro sudah mengempung dari segala sisi bersama Polisi…

"Nah sekarang lebih baik kau menyerah, kenapa karena ? Because We Are Here!."

Para Pahlawan Pro berjejer dengan pose kebangaan mereka, dan menunggu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh sosok Red's Scraf Soldier…

Yang sekarang mereka saksikan adalah tangan dari sosok bersyal merah ini mengarah ke langit dan dengan keadaan telapak tangan seperti ingin memegang sesuatu.

Semuanya langsung keposisi siaga…

Hingga dia mengubah telapak tanganya menjadi mengepal…

Semuanya menjadi bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok pembunuh ini.

Tapi…

Ini adalah sebuah kode, karena Sniper miliknya bukan hanya berbahaya namun canggih dengan suatu sensor sandi tubuh pemiliknya dia dapat secara otomatis aktif dan melakukan eksekusi dengan sendirinya sesuai perintah yang diberikan oleh tuannya, dan sekarang…

Sniper hitam itu langsung menarik pelatuk otomatis…

**Door!**

Peluru langsung meluncur ke target….

Dan…

**Arkgh!**

**Kyaaah!**

Suara teriakan terdengar tentu saja membuat semua Pro Hero maupun Polisi terkejut, bagaimana bisa ?.. sosok ini membunuh dari dari tempat berbeda, apa ini karena kemampuanya / Quirk.

"Eraser, Apa kau sudah meniadakan Quirknya." Tanya Tsukauchi pada sosok yang menggunakan google kuning.

"Sejak dia jatuh aku sudah melakukan itu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin ?" Ujar Best Jeanist.

Setelah itu sosok ini bangun dari posisinya, sekarang semuanya dapat melihat wujudnya.

'A…Apa!'

'J…Jangan bercanda!'

'W…W..Wujud macam apa itu!'

The Red's Scraf Soldier berwujud, seorang mengenakan armor hitam dari atas sampai bawah bahkan tidak ada goresan atau kehancuran dari yang diterima dari pukulan All Might, namun bukan itu yang menjadu masalah adalah, mata merah yang menyala, syal merah melambai-lambai menambah kesan berapa bahayanya sosok ini.

Tak berlama-lama sosok ini langsung melesat menerjang Pro Hero yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Akan ku hentikan!" Ujar Aizawa.

Dia kemudian melancarkan kain yang terbuat dari fiber dan beberapa bahan lain yang dinilai cukup kuat untuk dapat menghentingkan langkah penjahat.

**Wush!**

**Tap!**

**Grab!**

Diluar dugaan sosok ini mengerem kecepatan larinya tepat sebelum dia terjerat dan langsung mencekram kain tersebut. Aizawa hanya bisa terkejut, sosok ini kemudian dengan kuat melempar sang Eraser Head ke arah gedung tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

**Braak!**

"Eraser Head!"

Tidak sampai disitu sosok langsung muncul di hadapan Best Jeanist, Pahlawan No 4. Itu terkejut dengan pegerakan tidak terduga dari sosok ini, sebuah pukulan telak langsung menghatam keras pipi kanannya.

**Argh!**

Best Jeanist langsung terhempas dengan sangat hebat, bahkan dia menghatam kendaraan yang tengah terpakir disekitar situ.

**Draak!**

"Grrr! Rasakan ini!"

**Bruuush!**

Api panas menyerang dari belakang, Endevor dengan sangat geram menyerang brutal pada Red's Scarf Soldier. Sosok pahlawan No 2. Ini sangat kesal pada penjahat yang satu ini.

**Ting!**

"Endevor! Pergi situ!" Teriak sosok pahlawan berwajah paus pembunuh, mendengarnya tentu itu akan menjadi sebuah perigatan karena, Quirk Gang Orca dapat mampu mendeteksi musuh.

Namun….

**Wussh!**

Dari balik kobaran api hebat itu, muncul Red's Scraf Soldier yang melompat tinggi dia telah memegang Revolvernya dan mengarahkannya kepada Pahlawan api itu.

Tentu saja ini menjadi kejutan yang luar biasa, karena sosok ini dapat bertahan pada tekanan api yang hebat ini.

**Cklek!**

**Door!**

**Door!**

**Door**

**Argh!**

Endevor merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ditembaki dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Pahlawan No.2 ini mulai kehilangan kesimbangan karena tidak kuat menahan lagi.

**Doom!**

"Endevor!"

Pahlawan No.9 Ryukyu langsung mengaktifkan kemampuannya dan berubah menjadi besar, dia kemudian menerjang sosok musuh mereka. Sementara Red's Scarf Soldier memasukan kembali Revolvernya. Kedua tanganya mengambil belati yang berada di armor dadanya.

Ryukyu dengan sayapnya yang berkecepatan tinggi datang, sosok bersyal merah ini hanya diam sebelum dia melemparkan kedua belatinya kearah sosok pahlawan naga ini, dengan mudah Ryukyu menghindarinya…

Tapi….

** Tit! Tit! Tit!**

**Boom!**

Kedua belati itu meledak diudara membuat hantaman keras kepada Pahlawan No 9, membuatnya hilang kendali. Tidak sampai di situ sosok ini, langsung belari ke arah Ryukyu , dan ketika jarak tinggal beberapa dari posisi Ryukyu akan mendarat.

Dia melompat, bahkan tanah yang menjadi pijakannya hancur, dan melakukan Axe Heel Kick padanya.

**Dhuak!**

**Doom!**

Asap cokelat mengepul, Para pahlawan tidak percaya. Dengan sanngat mudah dia dapat mengalahkan para peringat besar bahkan tidak ada yang menduga bahwa dia dapat menghancurkan rencana yang mereka telah siapkan.

Seketika sesuatu keluar dari asap itu dengan cepat dan langsung melancarkan serangan ke para Pahlawaan yang berada di tempat itu.

**Sring!**

**Dhuak!**

**Brak!**

**Tap!**

Bediri dengan menatap kearah para pahlawan lain yang bisa dikatakan terkuat lainnya, All Might, Gang Orca dan beberapa lainnya.

Dibelakangnya sudah ada puluhan Pro Hero yang telah tumbang dari serangan yang dilancarkannya tadi. Sosok ini sekarang seperti mempermainkan mereka seperti sebuah ikan yang keluar dari habitatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan."

Suara seseorang dari atas membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian. Terlihat sosok Hero No.3 Hawk seorang Pro Hero termuda dengan kemampuan sayap-sayapnya yang sangat hebat. Tapi tidak hanya itu dia juga membawa balat bantuan dibelakangnya.

"Kalian!"

"Maaf kami datang terlambat, All Might."

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa Hero yang telah tumbang kini mencoba bangkit. Kini The Red's Scraf Soldier dalam kondisi yang tidak mengutungkan namun, dia tidak banyak bergerak.

"Nah sekarang menyerahlah kau sudah dikepung." Ujar Hawk.

Sosok ini tidak banyak bicara, dingin dan tak memiliki emosi…

Namun kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tangannya…

Semuanya hanya tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menyerah apa karena dia kalah jumlah atau kalah kekuatan namun yang pasti intinya mereka berhasil menangkap sosok pembunuh ini.

"Akhirnya."

"Cepat borgol dia." Perintah Tsukauchi.

* * *

_**To be Continue…**_


End file.
